


Walking On Snow

by LegolasLovely



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Elf Culture & Customs, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Fluff, Post-Quest of the Ring, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23319484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegolasLovely/pseuds/LegolasLovely
Summary: (Y/N) and Legolas met during the Quest of the Ring, never quite voicing their feelings for each other amid the world ending chaos. Now, in times of peace, Legolas and snow have come to pay (Y/N) a visit. Feelings are CLEAR, but will they talk about it? (Spoiler alert: NO!!!!!)
Relationships: Legolas Greenleaf/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108





	Walking On Snow

Legolas was stirred by the sound of a small gasp followed by speeding footsteps outside. He sat up next to the hearth that was still warm from long conversations the night before, and looked to the not quite closed door of the small home. Next to it hung a warm coat, completely forgotten. He smiled and took it on his way out.

It was easy to follow the messy trail of boot marks that were dug deep in the many inches of snow. Over the yard, through the gate, around the back of the barn and into the meadow, watching his own feet lay atop the snow instead of sinking in the cold, white fluff. Then the tracks stopped.

He looked up and held a hand in front of his face, catching the snowball that was hurdling toward him. His gentle fingers allowed the compact snow to remain in a perfect sphere. He tossed it and let it fall, it too sinking below his feet. “Nice try, mellon nîn _.”_

(Y/N) descended, climbing down the branches and landing gracefully on her feet before him. Her smile was bright despite her failed attempt. “You knew it was going to snow,” she said. “That’s why you came visiting.”

Legolas dusted wet flakes from her hair. “I came visiting because I wanted to see you.”

She circled him, fingers weaved together behind her back, boots crunching. “But you picked this day…” her toes lifted her to his ear. “Because you knew it was going to snow!”

He turned. “Yes, I knew.” He spoke over her protests. “And I didn’t tell you because I wanted you to be surprised. I’ve never seen you happier than when you wake up to a fresh blanket of snow.”

“I am happier than even that when you visit.” 

He hummed, lifting her face and running his thumb over her chin.

“How long will you stay?” she asked.

His kissed her forehead, warm lips over cold skin. She knew he was stalling. “I must leave for the forest in the morning.”

She looked out over the smooth, creamy meadow that was just starting to reflect the dawn’s light. The sun was rising, a menacing reminder that time moves on and steals away perfect moments. “The snow will have melted by then.”

“Let’s enjoy it while we can,” he said, taking her hand and leading her along the treeline and further into the silent field. The branches above twinkled with rays of light, leaving (Y/N)’s treat to drip and disappear. She leaned into his side as they slowly walked along, his feet floating on top of the snow while hers were quickly buried.

“It rarely snows in Gondor, especially this time of year. What are the trees saying about it?” 

He smirked. This was her usual question for him to distract from the problems of home. It was her way to bringing him to the things he loved, including her. “They are telling you to put on your coat.” He held it out for her to slide her arms into. She laughed and did so.

“The trees are quite nosy today,” she said. 

He turned her around, taking his time with the buttons. Then he pulled a pair of green gloves out of the pocket. “These too.”

“What are these?” she asked.

“A gift. For the one whose hands are always cold.”

The green fabric shimmered in the light, showing off perfect stitching and the embroidery down the wrists. Clearly warm, but not over sized or bulky, made my the most talented elves in Legolas’ land. (Y/N)’s own hands were already red and shriveling, even after the short time they’d spent unprotected from the cold. “They’re gorgeous, Legolas. Thank you. But I don’t want to wear them just now.”

He allowed her fingers to run through his hair, slide down his cheek, over his lips, to land on his chest. “Greed now will cause you pain later,” he said, lifting her pink hands and kissing them.

“It’ll be worth it.”

He hummed, trying not to smile, which would encourage her. He failed.

“Now, teach me to walk on the snow!” she said. She laughed at his expression and took his hands. “Come now, I’m a rather graceful human and I’ve spent enough time with you to know your ways-”

“And defy them.”

Her lips pressed into a thin, curved line and she looked up at him from under heavy brows. “Teach me.”

His fingers slid from her hands to her forearms, gripping them firmly. He took a deep breath. “This is not something we _learn,_ mellon nîn.” 

“Just try.” 

He led her, one step and she fell into the snow, giggling. “Keep your feet flat.”

“They are!”

“Your boots are too heavy.”

Step, sink. Step sink. Then, she stepped up on the untouched snow. The stiff film over the fluff supported her. Another tentative step. The snow didn’t cave in under her weight. Legolas looked up from her boots to see her mouth wide open in a surprised, joyous grin. 

Then they both heard a crack from beneath. “No, no!” she cried, but Legolas caught her before she could sink down to the dead grass. 

With an arm tight around her waist, Legolas walked her through the meadow like a pair of buoys floating in the sea. He risked a glance and found her watching him with a fond smile- something he’d never seen from any other human. Small and shy, yet heedless of any rules or judgement. Something inherently (Y/N). The reason he’d fallen in love with her.

While he was distracted, her boot seemed to catch and down she went, flailing, stuck in Legolas’ arms. But the elf was quicker and he caught his human, landing in the snow first as her warm cushion. 

The snow tickled his ears and ran wet against his back. It would have been an incredibly uncomfortable feeling if she wasn’t lying on him. “You planned this,” he said over her mad giggles. 

“Maybe.”

He grabbed her pink cheeks and kissed her. Everything about her was cold. He should have given her the coat sooner, forced the gloves on her hands, brought her inside for tea. But in this moment, all he could think about was her weight on him, the closeness they now shared, and her soft lips that he didn’t want to give back.

“Come home with me.”

Her brows flew up. “A human in Mirkwood?”

“Exactly,” he said.

That fond smile appeared before she kissed him once more.


End file.
